


Kinda Naughty

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike have fun on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Naughty

Okay, so it's not a drabble...and it's not where I had this leading up to, but I like where it went, I think...

Hope you do, too, Daryn.

  
“Do you really think this is such a good idea?”

Spike looked up from what he was doing, face contorted in concentration and slight irritation. “Wot?”

Xander sighed. “Do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean…lots of things could go wrong with this. Like…”

“Keep your gob shut and nothing will go wrong with this.”

Xander bit his lip to keep from saying anything more. Spike puttered around with the object in his hands until he heard a click. Then, he sat up with a satisfied sigh. “There. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.”

A quick peck on the lips, a squeeze to his knee, and they were off. A human and his vampire, biking down the road on stolen bicycles, eggs stored in the recently-fixed basket. They didn’t stop pedaling until they got half a block from their destination.

“You know what to do?”

“I think I got the gist.”

“The key is to not get caught, ya know.”

“Bloody hell, Xander. I was evil.”

“But when you were evil, you wanted to get caught doing something naughty.”

Spike’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively. “That I did, luv.”

Xander’s cheeks flamed red and he took an egg out of the basket. “Never mind. Brick house, lights off, little blue Ford in front.”

“Right.”

Furiously, they pedaled down the street. When they got to their destination, they aimed and fired eggs right at the front windows of the house. Egg whites and yolks splashed and stuck to the glass and shells slid down to the porch. They watched for a moment, grinning like idiots.

Then, the lights went on inside. Xander, the panic getting to him, shoved off the ground and started pedaling like there was something chasing him. He raced along the street until he found a house with a large row of hedges to hide behind. That’s when he noticed that Spike was still in front of the house. “Spike!” he whisper-yelled. “Get over here!”

Light came out from the front door of the house and shined down on Spike. A voice came from inside. “Hey, kid! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Spike grinned. “Egging your house.”

He kicked off with his foot and grabbed up another egg, tossing it just as he started to pick up speed. Xander could only imagine where and what it hit, as there was a bellowing threat of calling police as Spike caught up to him.

“What the hell were you doing???!!!” Xander asked, hitting the vampire on the shoulder. “We’re going to get in so much trouble if we don’t get out of here.”

Spike, unusually out of breath, started giggling. “Now that was fun.”

Xander gaped at the blond. Then, he, too, started giggling. “Just like old times.”

Spike’s laughter melted off and he grabbed Xander behind the neck to pull him forward. “We do it just like you did in middle school?” He rested their foreheads together.

Xander smiled. “Yeah. Just like with Jesse…only without the kissing part.”

Spike leered. “You like the kissing part.”

“Only with you.” Their lips came together and they sighed before pedaling off to go home. Together.  


The others will come soon. Just need to find time to do them. LOL

Mandylynn


End file.
